There's a Reason Why
by brokencrownsandhearts
Summary: There is a reason why Sam doesn't sleep...and Dean finds out the hard way! please read!


**Hi everyone! Yeah I know ANOTHER story! But what can I say, this plot bunny has been viciously attacking me for a while now! Reviews are always appreciated !**

**Summary: there's a reason Sam doesn't sleep and Dean finds out the hard way [this is set in season 6]**

Sam didn't sleep ever since coming back from hell. Well that was a lie. The first few nights he did but he found that it wasn't a good idea. Of course he found this out the hard way. But back on topic, just because he did not, didn't mean he couldn't. Everyone just assumed that he couldn't. And Sam didn't bother telling them that he could, he didn't see the point in it. It wasn't as though telling them was going to change the world drastically or start another apocalypse. Plus he didn't like sleeping anymore, he had his reasons. But anyways he was tired now, which was why he was sprawled out across the bed taking a nap. His mind wasn't tired, he could think clearly and his eyes weren't slowly closing but his body was exhausted. His body needed the sleep, though his mind would regret it if he slept for a long amount of time. He knew he could take an hour or two too sleep, nothing would happen in that time span. Dean wouldn't be back until ten at the earliest anyways.

Unfortunately Sam was wrong about that. He was startled awake minutes later by the door creaking open. Immediately on alert he tensed. He reached under the pillow for the knife that was always there. He was prepared for anything….except Dean. This of course was the source of the opening door. Dean looked at Sam with suspicion "Are you sleeping?"

Sam bit back a smart ass comment and merely nodded. He knew that a lecture would soon be coming, and he would be questioned as to why he hadn't told Dean. Dean gave Sam a wary look and asked "Why didn't you tell me that you could in fact sleep?" The wariness changed to anger "How am I supposed to trust you about things when you never tell me the whole story! Damn it!' the anger turned to dry humor "Dude if you can sleep at night why do you stay up? Please tell me you aren't having dirty fantasies or anything about me!"

Sam held back a sigh and another comment. And instead he just replied "I'm sorry, I'll sleep tonight" Sam hoped that he in fact wouldn't have to sleep that night. He hated sleeping. Dean grunted something along the lines of damn straight you will. The next hours passed quickly and basically nothing happened. Dean went out again to some bar and Sam just watched TV.

When Dean returned it was around ten [the time he was supposed to come back originally]. He said plainly "We are going to bed now. If you can sleep, you should." He shut the lights off and clambered into his bed. Sam mimicked this warily.

Sam said some sort of agreement and a few moments of silence occurred in which both of the boys was presumably sleeping when Dean spoke up. "Why don't you sleep if you can? I mean I get that you can have way more sex but….."

Sam spoke through gritted teeth "I just don't like it ok? I don't question you about everything you like or don't like or do or don't do!" The tone that Sam had used got on Dean's nerves and he growled back, "Don't give me non-existent anger or annoyance! It would be different if you actually had a soul and got mad! But this? This is just you pretending to get annoyed! I don't get you at all RoboSam!" The silence seemed to buzz but neither boy was willing to back down. Sam didn't even answer, he just rolled over and ignored Dean. Dean let out a huff and also turned over, angry over the fact that Sam was being annoyed without a soul.

The fact was that even though he didn't have a soul what Dean said had a negative effect on Sam. He had felt cornered and lashed out. Closing his eyes Sam drifted off into a deep dark sleep. A sleep he knew would soon become ugly.

_Pain. Searing, burning pain was all Sam could feel. He felt like he was being ripped in half again and again. He heard someone screaming and realized slowly it was him. Blood was everywhere and he was confused and delirious. Lucifer himself was doing the torturing. Each second felt like an hour. Each minute felt like a day. Sam had never ever been in so much pain. He felt like he was half insane! _

Dean woke up to a barley human scream. In fact he almost told Sam to get a knife for protection against whatever it was. Imagine his surprise when he saw it was his brother, albeit soulless, making that ungodly noise! Big brother mode taking over Dean scrambled over to Sam.

"Sam! Sammy! Come on! Wake up damn it!" After numerous attempts at shaking and screaming at Sam, his eyes opened. There was a haunted look in his hazel irises and his breathing and pulse were rapid. "Dean!" Sam gasped desperately. A part of Dean's heart broke, this was the most amount of emotion he had heard in Sam's voice in over a year.

"Sam….what was it about?" Dean cringed the second the words slipped out of his mouth. He truly had, had no intention of asking Sam that. Sam looked at Dean and whispered "It was hell nightmares again. And this time…."

Curiosity was attacking Dean now and he whispered back "And this time what?"

Sam swallowed and quietly replied "It was about my soul Dean. I felt the pain it has been going through. When you get it back Sammy's going to be really messed up. He is going to have spent decades in hell. The nightmares are so real, partly because they are but…." "I can just feel every bit of pain he has been through." Sam finished. His voice was slowly going back to its new norm.

Dean could only look sadly at Sam. He wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone never mind his little brother! Even though this Sam wasn't really Sam, Dean didn't want him to feel any pain. Especially not the pain his soul was going through.

Sam looked up and stated "That's why I don't sleep, Dean. That's why." The voice was once again cold and detached. Dean could only nod and give a grim smile "Guess you shouldn't sleep then."

Sam only agreed "Yeah I really probably shouldn't." With that Sam went to his laptop and Dean fell into a restless, uneasy sleep.

**Ok, so did you love it, hate it? This may have been OOC sorry if it was! Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks!**


End file.
